fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante Vanderbilt
Appearance Sasuke_Part_I.png|Dante's Attire in Seno Sasuke_Exams.png|Dante's Attire Leaving Seno Sasuke_timeskip.png|Dante's Present Attire |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Dante has spiky black hair with a blue tint. Dante's hair has hung over his face as bangs since he was a child, which as he gets older he allows to grow longer and, in turn, cover more of his face. He is considered handsome by most girls whether near his age or extremely older than him. Dante intially had black eyes until activating his family's eye magic, changing them from black to a glowing red. Prior to Dante's departure from Seno, he wears a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and white arm warmers. Upon departure, he wears a black, one-pieced version of this usual attire with many small belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both leg. Dante consistently wears dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees, which he secures with a purple rope belt. He complements this with a white long-sleeved shirt kept open at the torso and black arm guards that cover his forearms. Personality Dante was a happy child, eager to please and be worthy of his family name. He was As the son of royalty, he was often pampered and taken care of. However, he would engage in work himself to try to prove himself as a responsible leader. Dante held his older brother, Levi in high regard often times following him around and mimicking him. As an infant, he would even cry whenever he was held by someone besides his brother and would immediately be happy once held by his brother again. Upon his brother's death, Dante becomes cold toward others, unmoved by and uninterested in what they do or think of him, choosing instead to keep to himself. Whenever he meets new people, he makes an evaluation of their abilities: those he perceives to be weaker than himself he arrogantly disregards, giving them as little attention as possible so that they won't hold him back; those he perceives as stronger he fixates over and tries to surpass, especially when he believes he should be their equal. History Dante was born the second son to King Cornelius and Queen Veronica Vanderbilt of the sky island, Seno. He lived happy growing up and was happy to have his brother by his side. Spending a lot of time together, this changed when Levi turned 18. Levi had no choice but to accept his calling to King. With his brother becomeing increasingly busy, Dante needed something to preoccupy himself with. He began training with his butler, Wilhelm in martial arts and the way of the sword. He continued this for years. It was until an accident occurred where the death of his brother changes him. Dante becomes pressured as the new King to rise to throne. He ends up spending day in and day out learning the proper etiquette of a king being taught by his father's closest adviser, . His first break in a long time comes with the approaching masquerade ball. The day of the masquerade ball, Dante reluctantly goes and meets with the royal children of other kingdoms. He loses interest and leaves to be alone on the patio where a girl reveals herself to be Princess . She pushes and pushes to become Dante's friend with the latter ignoring her. After a while, Dante breaks and begins talking to her and they become friends. Juggling his king preparations and friendship with ,Dante discovers Dante finally being fed up with his treatment in the palace runs away. Before leaving, Wilhelm gives him the sword he used to use and gives him information on a guild that values the people they call family. Dante leaves the palace and island of Seno in search of this guild. Equipment Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi: An ancient sword molded and crafted with a rare metal. It is fairly large as a chokutō and has a black scabbard and matching hilt. This sword was passed down to Dante by his butler/sword teacher who formally used it. Being given this sword from a young age, Dante. can effectively use this sword even against others with bigger and stronger swords. Dante is able channel plasma into his sword to increase its sharpness, durability, and cutting power. This allows him to cut through almost anything, as well as paralyze a target pierced by the blade. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In times he does not have his sword, Dante resorts to martial arts. Though not excelling at it, he can hold his own against several stronger at the same time. Master Swordsman Specialist: Dante possess impressive swordplay, demonstrating great speed, accuracy and power, and being capable of fighting several foes at the same time. He has near flawless precision and performs lethal attacks with little effort. He can also carefully timed his sword strikes to counter or deflect extremely powerful attacks. He is able to instantly switch between weilding his sword backhand and normally. However, when fighting weaker enemies (or innocent bystanders that he has no desire to injure), he uses the blunt sides of his swords. He often channels plasma into his sword to increase its cutting power. Physical Prowess Immense Strength: Dante has immense superhuman physical prowess, particularly his strength. From a very young age, he was able to lift boulders over his head for training and during his regular training regimen, he would constantly train with heavy weights. He is able to lift and toss vehicles and building. Dante's sword strikes are precisely executed with an enormous amount of force able to easily create compressed air slashes of power, able to cut through and hard materials such as stone or steel. Dante constantly has to control his strength when using his sword, even when sheathed to not cause serious, unwanteed injuries. Immense Speed: Dante being a plasma mage is able to harness this power and transform in it. This allows him to travel long distances at high speed. He can move at nearly imperceptible speeds and dodge bullets with ease. * Enhanced Reflexes: Dante is able easily to evade or block high-speed attacks and projectiles that move so fast that it would normally be impossible for an average human to even notice them, much less evade them. Immense Durability: Dante numerous wounds that would easily kill normal people, showcasing his endurance and durability. Using his plasma magic, Dante is able to become plasma and as such intangible. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Dante is a natural prodigy possessing a very high level of magical power. He has great control over his magic, but still spikes every now and then. *'Magical Aura '(魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): Sharingan: A genetic eye magic Dante inherited from his family. This allows Dante accurately mimic any movement he sees, track fast-moving objects and predict opponent's movements to a certain extent. Over usage of this eye leads to deterioration of his straight and later blindness unless transplanted with a close relative's own eye Sharingan. Plasma Magic: Dante is able to transform his plasma into 3 different forms, Aurora (Light), Solar Corona (Fire), and Lightning. Aurora *'Rikujōkōrō '(六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light): Dante summons six beams of light that slam into a target's midsection and hold them in place. The target is unable to move any part of their body, including the parts which were not struck by the beams. *'Yata no Kagami' (八咫鏡, Eight Span Mirror): Dante forms light between his hands, and reflects it off any surface he wishes. He then transforms into the light in order to get to his desired location. This technique is especially useful for creating light out of nowhere, allowing Dante to travel or attack even in the darkest places. *'Sagitta Magica '(魔法の射手, Magic Arrows): *'Laser Circus '(): Solar Corona *'Shakkahō'(赤火砲, Red Fire Cannon): Dante generates an orb in one or both of his hands. The orb varies in size depending on the amount of magic being used. The attack causes concussive as well as burn damage. This can also be used as a source of light in dark places. *'Blast Wave Wild Dance' (): A blaze is drawn into a spiral which will engulf the target in a massive vortex, giving them no option to escape, leaving them to suffer and burn. *'Great Fire Destruction '(): Dante blows a stream of intense flames that can set a vast area ablaze, engulfing the target in a veritable sea of flames. **'Great Fire Annihilation '(): Dante expells a much larger amount of fire from his mouth. A literal sea of flame is created which covers a wide range as well. This makes the technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain. It destroys everything in its path being for more catastrophic than its derived attack. * Great Fireball '(): Fire is expelled from Dante's mouth as a massive orb of roaring flame. The size of the fireball is altered by controlling the volume of magic that is mustered. The flames will engulf their target and leave a crater in the ground's surface. ** '''Flame Meteors '(): Dante jumps in the air and creates a multitude of fireballs at the same time. He then rains them down on a target erupting into a geyser of flames. This causing severe, widespread damage. *'''Solar Wind: Lightning *'Byakurai'(白雷, Pale Lightning): Dante shoots a bolt of lightning at a target. This can either be shot from one of his fingers or the bottom of the hilt of his sword. *'Raikōhō'(雷吼炮, Thunder Roar Sear): **'Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō'(飛竜撃賊震天雷炮, Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon): *'Chidori '(千鳥.One Thousand Birds): **'Chidori Current '(千鳥流し, One Thousand Birds Current): The initial Chidori 'is released close to the ground as an electrical disharge surges affecting several targets at once. **'Chidori Senbon '(千鳥千本, One Thousand Birds Senbon): Transforming the '''Chidori '''into countless senbon, Dante is able to fire them at a target or group of targets. **'Lightning Cutter '''(雷切): A far more concentrated version of '''Chidori, Dante uses a greater amount of magic and requires greater concentration to use it. ***'Lightning Transmission '(雷伝): Creating a Lightning Cutter 'in each hand, Dante moves at high speed to "connect" the lightning like a chain. This chain is able to paralyze any caught inside. *'El Thor: A large cluster of electricity is focused above (a) target(s), then sends it as a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, frying the target(s). **'Kirin': Lightning is directly drawn from clouds in the sky and brought down with enough power to destroy a mountain. However, the spell requires enough time to gather the lightning decreasing the efficiency of the spell. Using this spell disperses clouds in the sky causing this spell to only be used once in a fight. and as such, it can only be used once in a fight. *'Raigo': One of Dante's most powerful attack. He generates enough electricity to create a huge ball of electricity. The ball has enough power to destroy an entire island. Sword Magic: * Raising his sword, light rains down around Dante scinging whatever it hits. * Dante jolts forward as fire engulfs his blade and pierces his target. * Slashing his sword, Dante * Plasma God Slayer Magic: * Plasma God's Bellow: * Plasma God's Final Judgement: * Plasma God's : Trivia * According to Dante: ** His special skill is polyglotism ** His hobby is kendo and training ** His daily routine is training ** His weakness is attitude ** His dream is to bring peace to Seno ** His greatest regret is leaving Seno ** His greatest shame is ** The thing he wants to do the most is bring peace to Seno ** His favorite smell is the hyacinth ** His favorite food is quiche lorraine ** The person he respect the most is Cornelius and Wilhelm ** The person he doesn't want to make an enemy out of is Cornelius ** Dante is cross-dominent, often punching with one hand and using his sword in the other ** Dante's stats are: Category:God Slayer Category:God Slayer Magic User